Killap's Fallout 2 Restoration Project
At version 1.0, this included the latest version of http://falloutmods.wikia.com/wiki/Killap%27s_Fallout_2_patch killap's unofficial fallout 2 patch. Fallout Restoration Project: http://www.nma-fallout.com/forum/viewtopic.php?t=40443 Forum Thread Killap's Fallout 2 Restoration Project - first official public release (1.0) - January 5 2008. Overview The purpose of this project was to add back into Fallout 2 all the missing content (locations, NPCs, items, etc.), that were pulled or left unfinished in the original game. This expansion attempted to stay true to what made Fallout great and thus the new content was going to be a reality of what the original developers wanted. Originally not implemented locations *EPA with some links to another areas, *Primitive Tribe (Sulik's home), *Abbey, *Village outside Vault City - new characters involved as well as several others modified to fit the quest. *Den Residential Area with Orphanage quest. New locations *Slaver's Camp, *Hubologist Stash (mentioned at Hubologists computer files), *Enclave Vertibird Landing Pad (should be present), *Ranger Safe Houses (mentioned in New Reno and Klamath - Rangers' map). Originally not implemented characters *Three Card Monte and his bodyguard Rico (New Reno), *The Barking Man - connected to the EPA (New Reno), *Ian from the original Fallout (in Abbey), *5 encounters with Kaga, the previous Chosen One. Originally not implemented karmic perks *Virgin reputation, *Tragic and alcohol addictions. Other changes to old locations Arroyo *Stealing from the Elder's chest, Hakunin's chest, or Aunt Morlis'es vase will result in a karma drop. *Ability to plant new seeds obtained from the EPA. The Den *New character: Petey - a druggiem who lives in the alley. *New item: Anna's diary. *Learn more about the whereabouts of Sulik's sister. *An extended gang war quest - involves going to the party Tyler is at. Klamath *Another way of killing Keeng Ra'at. *Extended Cattle Rustling Quest. *Extended dialogue for Maida Buckner - before neither she nor her mother would give you info about the town (would send you in a wild goose chase - ask Mom, ask daughter, ask mom, etc.) *Unlocked voice dialogue for Sulik regarding his sister (won't notice until Primitive Tribe area) Redding *It is possible to cure Fannie of her jet addiction. *It is possible to make Fannie OD on jet. *Support beams in the mines are now destructible. *Killing all the miners prevents there from being a good ending for Redding. Modoc It is possible when falling down in the Ghost Caves or being expelled from the Modoc toilet to break a limb (party members are affected too). New Reno *The ability to tell jokes as a male or dance as a female at one of the casinos. *A more involved find Lloyd quest - new character: Nikki. *An extended way of getting into the Stables as a woman - before if the PC went to the Stables (as a hooker) she would just be dropped off at the main gate and nothing really new happened. *Unlocked voice dialogue for Myron regarding the location of the EPA Sierra Army Depot Trip Wire works as intended. Vault City Learn some info about the Vault Experiments from Vault City's Vault. Gecko *Mess with the Enclave on the Gecko reactor computer and feel the wrath of the verti-assault encounter. *Lenny glows in the dark when you use a radioactive drink on him and carries a Zip Gun when first time encountered. Broken Hills New quest: Money Skimming - new characters involved as well as several others modified to fit the quest, unlocked voice dialogue from Marcus. Raiders Nonviolent end connected with Shadow Who Walks. NCR *Ability to attack Ranger safe houses as a Slaver. *Ability to attack Slaver Camp as a Ranger. Vault 13 Find out the real truth behind the Vault Experiments. San Francisco Return the missing Shi biology corpse. Navarro Ability to fly to the oil rig in a vertibird. The oil rig Ability to set off the nuke found on the presidential level. Random Encounters *Ability to get location of EPA from randomly encountered traveler. *5 Kaga encounters. *Shaman and Chieftain found in Nomad encounters. *Ability to save Homesteaders and then receive a reward for your service. *Homesteader encounters contain children. *Space shuttle special encounter now has the Phazer. Category:Fallout 2 mods